


If I Die In Battle (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: L'imminence d'une bataille peut provoquer des réactions vraiment surprenantes. On se rassure comme on peut lorsqu'on sait que la mort nous attend peut-être quelques heures plus tard.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Pippin Took





	If I Die In Battle (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oOoPlumeStilinskioOo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Aurore: "Pippin se sent seul et Legolas lui rendit une petite visite au château du Rohan. Avant la bataille Legolas a envie d'y passer un moment amical voir plus avec le jeune hobbit Pippin de la comté... "

L'ambiance était tendue ce soir-là dans le château du Rohan. Tout le monde retenait son souffle en attente de la bataille imminente. Certains dormaient, d'autres priaient. Legolas parcourait l'assemblée du regard, pour sa part il n'était ni nerveux ni inquiet, il était calme et neutre. Son esprit divagua soudain vers son ami Pippin. Il savait que le Hobbit n'était pas aussi calme d'esprit que lui. L'Elfe commença donc à se faufiler à travers les allées du château jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Pippin. Il donna quelques petits coups et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur le Hobbit manifestement mort de peur. L'habitant de la Comté sourit malgré tout :

-Oh je suis heureux de vous voir ! Entrez je vous en prie.

-Merci.

Legolas entra dans la chambre et regarda le Semi-Homme. Celui-ci versa de la bière dans deux verres :

-Je suis terrorisé, je suis content que vous soyez venu me rendre visite.

-Mais c'est bien normal. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'amitié dans ce moment sombre vous ferez du bien.

-Et vous avez eu bien raison ! Tenez, levons notre verre à l'amitié.

-A l'amitié.

Ils trinquèrent et Legolas but tranquillement son verre tandis que Pippin buvait le sien d'un coup. Le jeune Hobbit s'assit sur le bord de son lit :

-Mais comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calme ?

-Je suis un Elfe, je suis calme par nature.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et regarda à nouveau son ami :

-Tout ira bien n'ayez pas peur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être aussi optimiste.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vous avez vu ma taille ? Je ne sais pas me battre ! Je vais me faire tuer à coup sûr !

-Mais non voyons, vous savez très bien vous battre.

Pippin hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, les paroles de son ami lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il se servit un autre verre de bière :

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a une chance de gagner ?

-Bien sûr voyons, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

-Parce que nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, nous sommes mieux organisés.

Pippin regarda Legolas :

-Merci d'être là pour moi. Votre présence me fait beaucoup de bien.

-Mais non c'est normal. Votre race n'est pas faite pour les batailles, elle n'est pas habituée à cela. Les Elfes, eux, ont l'habitude, ils prennent part à des batailles depuis la nuit des temps ! De toute façon je doute que vous soyez envoyé en première ligne. Vous devrez sûrement rester ici ne vous inquiétez pas.

-J'espère que ce que vous dites est vrai, se battre contre un gobelin c'est déjà dur, mais là se battre contre beaucoup d'orques je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais à peine tenir une épée.

-Tout se passera bien Pippin ne soyez pas nerveux. De toute façon je suis très content d'être venu vous voir ce soir. Je pensais beaucoup à vous, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour vous d'être séparé de Merry, votre meilleur ami. De plus la perte de Boromir a été dure pour nous tous mais avec vous en particulier puisque vous étiez très proches tous les trois.

-C'est lui qui nous a appris à nous battre.

-Je sais oui. Je pense à lui tous les jours, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide !

-Il ne faut pas, vous étiez deux Hobbits et un Homme face à des dizaines d'Orques, c'était vraiment du suicide.

-Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de nous en sortir l'autre fois... je doute que demain la chance soit encore de mon côté.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous êtes rapide, discret... vous pouvez devenir presque invisible si vous le voulez. C'est un avantage non négligeable.

Ils burent un autre verre de bière et discutèrent de tout et de rien. L'Elfe demanda ensuite :

-Parlez moi de la Comté s'il vous plaît.

-C'est un endroit magnifique, vallonné avec beaucoup de verdure. La vie y est calme et douce. Nous aimons manger, boire, chanter et danser. Nous aimons aussi beaucoup les potins, mais il ne se passe jamais rien de grave ni de fou dans la Comté. Les Hobbits aiment le calme et les habitudes... même si Merry et moi nous apportons toujours des ennuis parce que nous, nous n'aimons pas ça. Lui et moi faisons les quatre-cent coups et c'est formidable ! Les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie son avec lui, lorsque nous faisions des bêtises ! L'une des dernières en date avant notre départ a été de voler des feux d'artifice à Gandalf et de les faire exploser à l'anniversaire de Bilon. C'était complètement fou et ça a plutôt mal tourné mais ça a été très amusant malgré tout. Nous avons suivi Frodon parce que nous voulions prendre part à une aventure et parce qu'il est l'un de nos plus proches amis.

Pippin adorait évoquer ça, pendant qu'il repensait à chez lui il ne pensait pas à cette ambiance pesante et inquiétante. Il se doutait que l'Elfe avait fait exprès de lui poser cette question dans ce but et il lui en était reconnaissant. Parler de la Comté était toujours un merveilleux moment, de plus entre amis c'était bien de parler de ce genre de choses. Pippin aimait beaucoup discuter avec Legolas, le blond était très intéressant, très gentil et à l'écoute. C'était très rare de trouver quelqu'un comme ça. Le Hobbit demanda en souriant :

-Et vous, parlez moi de chez vous. Les Elfes m'ont toujours intrigué, après tout, vous êtes la seule race qui arrive à être constamment maîtresse d'elle-même.

-Hum... la forêt d'où je viens est dense et magnifique. Toutefois je dois avouer qu'elle n'a plus sa splendeur d'antan. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance, mon père en a été fou de chagrin. Depuis il est dur, froid et distant. Il est triste et ne laisse plus de place à l'amour dans son cœur. Je sais qu'il m'aime à sa façon mais il ne l'a jamais exprimé clairement. Notre peuple étant déjà assez strict et rigoureux, mais ça a été pire pour moi. Étant le fils du roi je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur, il fallait que je sois le meilleur en tout, j'avais une pression incroyable sur les épaules. M'envoyer au conseil de la Communauté était un test. Donc je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse, mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien alors dans un sens on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été malheureuse.

Et là sans crier gare, Pippin se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'Elfe. Le Semi-Homme avait soudain eu envie de consoler son ami même si celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air triste. De plus il avait toujours aimé la façon dont les lèvres de l'Elfe bougeaient lorsqu'il parlait, et il articulait si bien, c'était étrangement séduisant.

* * *

Legolas fut surpris un instant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Pippin ferait ça. Finalement l'Elfe passa sa main dans les boucles du Hobbit et lui rendit son baiser. L'échange devint plus passionné, plus avide. Chacun avait envie d'explorer la bouche de l'autre. Legolas posa une main sur la taille de son compagnon et recula légèrement :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas une chose à faire à la légère.

-Demain nous serons peut-être morts... je voulais qu'on essaie d'en profiter avant.

Legolas eut un sourire en coin avant d'embrasser à nouveau le Hobbit en le rejetant légèrement en arrière. Après tout pourquoi se priver si ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose. L'Elfe retira la tunique de son futur amant et caressa son corps fin. Bientôt les lèvres du blond glissèrent vers la gorge de Pippin et lui retira son pantalon. Pippin était assez nerveux, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Legolas lui murmura :

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Pippin déshabilla son compagnon. Legolas sourit et embrassa son compagnon. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Les deux hommes essayaient de graver le corps de l'autre en mémoire avec leurs mains. Legolas fit descendre ses baisers sur le torse de son amant. Après ça le Hobbit le fit reculer et prit son érection en bouche. L'Elfe gémit et passa ses longs doigts fins dans les boucles soyeuses de son compagnon. Après ça il fit se redresser Pippin et l'embrassa encore. Legolas humidifia ses doigts et en entra un en lui. Pippin se cambra en gémissant, il n'avait jamais vécu ça et c'était très inconfortable. Legolas l'embrassa dans le cou pour le détendre, et commença à faire bouger son doigt. Les deux hommes avaient le souffle court, leur désir était plus fort que tout. Quelques minutes plus tard Legolas entra enfin en lui. Le temps sembla se figer, les yeux des deux hommes étaient soudés. Pippin posa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et le fit se pencher pour mêler sa langue à la sienne. Lorsque l'Elfe sentit que son amant était assez détendu il commença son mouvement de va-et-vient. Le Hobbit avait les yeux clos et avait les mains agrippaient les épaules de Legolas. Le blond semblait parfaitement maître de lui même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, il était toujours neutre et calme. Pippin sentit une vague de plaisir en lui lorsque Legolas tapa un point précis en lui. L'habitant de la Comté ne pouvait retenir un gémissement de plaisir chaque fois que son amant tapait dans ce point précis. Legolas accéléra alors le rythme en tapant volontairement dans la prostate de Pippin à chaque mouvement. Après ça il se laissa enfin aller à son plaisir et Pippin fut emporté par l'orgasme. L'Elfe ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, leur plaisir avait été si intense qu'il n 'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie Legolas Vertefeuille n'avait pas réussi à rester maître de lui-même. Pour la première fois il avait été tout bonnement animal et primitif. Le grand blond se laissa tomber aux côtés de Pippin en reprenant son souffle. Pippin avait un sourire niais sur le visage, il se passa une main sur le visage et murmura :

-J'hésite sur quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi.

Legolas se mit à rire franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Finalement il passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'attira à lui. Pippin se blottit contre le corps musclé de l'Elfe et soupira :

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à demain...

-Alors ne le fais pas. L'important c'est de penser au moment présent.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Les ébats les avaient épuisés, de plus ils devaient être en forme pour la bataille sur le point de commencer. Les deux hommes avaient passé un merveilleux moment mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ça se reproduirait. Pour une fois l'Elfe était heureux d'avoir cédé à son impulsion. Il avait adoré passer à cette étape avec le Hobbit, car même si il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, lui non plus n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant Pippin. Pendant une nuit les amants avaient réussi à oublier la bataille, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
